


Fragile Heart

by moondancer150



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Shaming, Body Worship, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark fic, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Injury Recovery, Lapis is protective of her, Mental Anguish, More tags to be added, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Pink Diamond is an asshole, Science Experiments, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Spineo suffers A LOT, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Two Steven’s, Verbal Abuse, mental recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancer150/pseuds/moondancer150
Summary: Pink Diamond after being retrieved and returned back home had given birth to two sons  of her own however life in the palace hasn’t changed it seems  and the diamonds still look down at her as a child. Filled with frustration and anger the pink gem decided to take it out on an unlikely gem she knows.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 26
Kudos: 47





	1. In the garden we rot

**Author's Note:**

> Heya you guys I’m back with another story albeit it’s much more darker this time as we see through the tags and such. I just wanted to note that this story is highly dark and full of lots of bad things if anyone is triggered by abuse of attempt rape /sexual assault you don’t have to read this. Another thing is that Pink Diamond in this AU is still alive (somehow.) and has given birth to two boys instead of just one. The rest will be explained and feed back is always appreciated. Thank you and sorry if this chapter is a little short.

In space thousands of miles away lay a garden. 

Rotting. 

In the rotting garden was a small gem, she was lying on her side. Legs cut and scratched by the vines that anchored her down onto the soil of the garden. Her body hurt so much right now. Her small frame was littered with bruises ranging from dark purple and blue to light lavender and pale blue. While others were of s sickly brown and dull yellow. It made her once soft supple pink skin look ugly and that was only half of what hurt. Her arms and legs are littered with painful cuts and her face as anyone would have guessed wasn’t spared from what looked like a horrific beating. Her cheeks were covered in bruises and a red handprint, evident that she had been slapped harshly and her left eye had unfortunately been swollen shut. It couldn't have been possible she had been punched several times for her eye to do that. The small gem’s hair was messy, tangled , unkept and dirty. 

The young gem’s appearance was disheveled and soiled, her once white shirt with cute puffy pink sleeves was now stained and covered in dirt, tears and pink blood. 

Her blood.

Her pink shirts were ripped and dirty as well. Her gem was also in poor condition as it had a couple of cuts and scrapes on it and years of grime and filth on it as well as a layer of suit costing it. This gem this small little pink gem who’s eyes shined bright had no light in them at all, it was as if someone had snuffed it out and it was gone. Forever. It was now replaced with eyes that looked hollow and broken. Tears had finally dried from the previous besting she received with black tear streaks that would remain permanently on her face for the rest of her immortal existence. The small little pink gem was named Spinel. 

She was ,ace to be Pink Diamond’s playmate and was made to make her diamond laugh and smile, to make her happy. 

Not this. 

Spinel never thought her diamond would do something like this, that she would find joy in her suffering. The small young gem sniffed, her lips were chapped and sore and the pink gem blinked as she could hear the warp pad activate upon seeing a bright blue flash. Spinel could hear the footsteps getting close and closer and her eyes tried to focus on two pink ballet slippers. It was her diamond, her beautiful shiny glorious diamond. Spinel lifted her head despite how much it was pounding. The tiny battered gem glanced at her diamond with her one good eye, she stared to the one person who was her best friend and tried to smile despite how much her lips hurt. 

Pink diamond eyes stared down at the small pink battered gem and narrowed her eyes at the pitiful thing that would cling to her feet like a lovesick parasite. Pink stared down at Spinel, not caring for how much pain she inflicted in the disgustingly annoying gem. Pink Diamond scuffed and looked away, how could they give her a gem like Spinel. She wasn’t a baby nor fresh out of the kindergarden. She was a diamond. It frustrated Pink...no. It enraged her that the diamonds still saw her as childish. At I’ll saw her less then a diamond and nothing more than a silly childish gem who had returns him e after failing to colonize her own colony and getting knocked up by a human. 

Suffice to say Pink was happy that the diamonds had decided to leave earth alone however there was a huge downside as they all saw that she was unfit to have a colony of her own and earth would be given to her two sons when they were of age. Which both of them now were. That didn’t bode well for Pink Diamond as once she had returned she was thrown in the tower but was great evil that they allowed her to keep Pearl. However the diamond thought it be fitting to take her pearl away and hand her to her sons. It just wasn’t fair. 

She hadn’t done anything wrong. Sure she had started a rebellion against herself and faked her own demise but that was to protect earth. Yes she did get pregnant by a human but she loved Greg Universe. Now she was home and things were slowly getting worse for her. Even the two sons she had given birth to were turning against her. Well Stephen the oldest of the two heard from sources and crystal gems of what she had done. So once again humiliated and frustrated Pink Diamond traveled to her garden where she found it in ruins. This just seemed to add to one of her many problems. It then occurred to Pink Diamond that she had told her Spinel to wait here for her to return. 

Pink Diamond visibly cringed. Spinel, a clingy high pitched annoying little thing that pestered her non stop to play games and other fun activities like making flower crowns, climbing trees. Eye spy guessing games, ugh! How did Pink honestly end up with someone as horrible and annoying as Spinel. However the smallest diamond was impressed; impressed that this stupid little gem had waited and waited for her to return. Pink could see the small pink gem looking rather pitiful and when the small Spineo caught sight of her Pink Diamond cringed seeing those doll-like eyes light jump in joy. Then she heard that shrill voice that annoyed her to no end. 

“Y-you’re back!” Spinel cried looking overjoyed to see her diamond. 

Pink however wasn’t as thrilled as Spinel was and stared at the despicable sight in front of her. Spinel looked so messy. Very messy actually. Her clothes were dirty, her hair was tangled and she looked like she had been crying for a long time. Which seemed to make Pink smirk a little. She couldn’t believe a stupid little gem like Spinel had waited for her for so long. 

That was some serious loyalty. 

However loyalty didn’t mean a thing to Pink Diamond since her court listened to her no matter what, Spinel was no exception. Pink Diamond narrowed her eyes when she saw that the small gem was trying to move. 

“Spinel, not now. Don’t move now.” Pink Diamond said. 

Spinel looked at her diamond and whined she had been standing still for so long she was aching so much and had to witness the garden wither and rot before her very own eyes. Six thousand years of isolation confinement really did mess her up. Spinel had so many mended that needed to be answered. Spinel remembered crying for a really long time during the five thousand year mark thinking that her diamond really wasn’t coming back for her. Spinel just couldn’t help but wonder why Pink would leave her all alone. Everything was fine for a couple of months but as the garden began to overgrown the small gem began getting nervous and watched as so many flowers grew everywhere. It seemed fine at first but that’s when the flowers began withering and dying off. Slowly yet surely. 

It pained the small pink gem. She was all alone with no one by her side stuck in a rotting garden. With only her thoughts and insecurities and that alone didn’t seem to help with her psyche not at all not in a long shot. She cried most days watching all the flowers rot and die and her mind wasn’t in the best condition either. Her psyche was all messed up from those years of solitude. So many thoughts ran through her head. 

Why did her diamond leave her? Why don’t she take her to earth with her? Was Spinel bad? Had she don’t something wrong?   
Had she don’t something her diamond didnt like? There were so many questions, Spinel needed them answered right now. So when Pink Diamond had told her to stay put like she did the pink gem gave out a whine and opened her mouth to speak. 

“B-but my diamond..lI-I’ve been st-standing here….for s-so long.” The small gem stuttered. 

Spinel didn’t mean to complain but it was true. She had been standing for so long and she desperately wanted a break. If only for a short while. Spinel didn’t like this waiting game. Pink Diamond scrunched our her nose when she heard her spinel tell her that she had been waiting here for so long. Honestly six thousand years that was nothing. Pink a diamond looked down at the young spinel not liking the voice that came from her annoying plaything. Honestly she shouldn’t be complaining. Pink could have done something far worse to her. She was fine a little dirty, yes but bathing to fret over. That’s when Pink Diamond heard the smallest pink gem protest against her orders. 

“M-my Diamond...pl-please...may I take a-a break my legs hu-hurt so mu-much.” Spineo stuttered her voice raspy from being unused yet there still was that cute high pitched voice . 

Pink Diamond narrowed her eyes at this gem. With other gems watching them defy orders from their diamond seemed to make her happy seeing as they were trying to find their own purpose out of what they were made for. With Spinel though it just seemed to annoy Pink. For once she actually wanted a gem to listen to her commands. 

“Soinel. I said stay put I’ll come get you soon.” Pink Diamond said Fermat her diamond eyes narrowing at the pitiful gem. 

Spinel bit her lip, she should’ve opened her mouth but she feared that her diamond might forget about her like she did six thousand years ago. 

“Wh-when will you be back?” Spinel asked. 

“Soon.” Pink Diamond stated. 

That wasn’t good enough. 

“H-how soon?” Spinel asked again. 

“Soon Spinel don’t ask me again!” Pink Diamond snapped at the poor pink gem. 

Spinel went rigid and formed the diamond salute not wanting to anger her diamond. Spinel looked down feeling ashamed that she asked for when her diamond would return but she couldn’t help it, she just needed to know. Once her diamond was gone stepping in the warp pad and warping away Spinel stood there and began shaking before choking back sobs and whimpers. She never heard her diamond snap at her so harshly. It scared the poor pink gem who did her best to wipe her tears away.


	2. Entering the palace

Pink Diamond signed she was away from that annoying lest of a gem and now she was home to her beloved palace. Pink Diamond looked around the pink crystal halls which were always polished and perfect for a diamond such as herself and finally she had reached a door which was guarded by two amethyst guards wearing uniforms with pink diamonds in the center. They saluted the high authority gem allowing her to pass. Pink Diamond entered and stared at her two sons happily, she had created life. These two half human diamond hybrids were proof that gems could do anything outside of their purpose. Honestly Pink hadn’t a clue how both boys ended up with gems of their own but it didn’t matter to Pink as they were both diamonds both of them. They had their very own gem and Pink Diamond chalked it up to her body copying her gem onto her two boys before they were born. 

The smallest diamond of the diamond authority stared at her youngest son by two minutes Steven Universe. Who was staring out into the view of Homeworld a thoughtful look grazed his eyes . Her oldest son Stephen Universe was working by the communication hub speaking with some Peridots about making another kindergarten on earth for some upcoming quartz soldiers and agates. Pink Diamond was against so,etching like that not wanting the earth to simply die off but Stephen assured her that with his and Steven’s healing powers the earth would be safe. This relaxed Pink a little bit but she could sense Stephen’s irritation towards her. By explaining the whole ordeal of starting a rebellion against herself unable to colonize a colony,faking her own death only to come crawling back knocked up by their unposed human father who they never saw didn’t really leave a good impression about her. 

Not only that but as the eldest of the two he was in charge of earth and all of its resources. Steven of course was also in charge but Steohen was the main leader of his mother’s colony. He was essentially cleaning up his mother’s messes and perhaps that’s when all the resentment started was because of all her actions and misdeeds. He was eyeing her less than a mother and a diamond and more of a liability. She remembered when the two of them stumbled upon the battlefield where many gems had lost their lives during the war and Stephen had the audacity to look her in the eyes and call her a murderer without batting an eye. Steven didn’t or rather count say anything as he sobbed and wept for those who died or by Stephen’s words died by the hands of their mother who lead a war about absolutely nothing and killing thousands upon thousands of hems before faking her own death. 

How shameful, Pink Diamond couldn’t evolve that her own son was looking down at her just like White was. Pink swallowed hard feeling clumps of both hurt and anger grow inside her midsection. She pushed those feelings aside and turned away from both of them. Maybe she’d come back later. So the pink gem had sighed and excited out of the room. Maybe she’d go and talk to pearl. Talking with her lovely pearl always made her feel better. Pink Diamond smiled off to find the same pearl who fought alongside her during the gem war. When the youngest diamond out of the diamond authority had found her she ran towards her with glee. 

“Pearl!” She cried. 

The thin peach haired pearl turned and smiled calmly. 

“Oh...my diamond. I didn’t see you there. Is there something you need?” Pearl asked. 

Pink smiled. “I’d like to speak with you actually.” She said. 

Pearl looked concerned. 

“About what my diamond?” She asked. 

Pink Diamond rubbed her arm. 

“About earth.” She stayed staring down at the thin pearl. 

Pearl looked away from Pink Diamond and sighed softly. 

“The earth is alright my diamond, your two sons Stephen and Steven are taking care of it, kindergartens are being reused and recycled and as for the cluster Stephen is working on that. He didn’t tell me what though.” Pearl stated calmly. 

“What about the crystal gems?” Pink asked nervously. 

Pearl looked away and spoke. 

“The diamonds have left the crystal gems alone. They were looking for you ….Pink I need to go . I have to help prepare a couple of things for the upcoming ball.” Pearl said. 

“Ball?” Pink asked, looking at her pearl confused. 

“Yes your two boys will be turning sixteen this year. Ther will be a huge celebration and the diamonds ask that all persons help in the preparations.” Pearl stated. 

“Oh.” Pink Diamond said. 

Pearl frowned. “Please tell me you didn’t forget their birthday…again.” Pearl groaned. 

Pink Diamond snorted. “He-what?! No of course not.” Pink said trying to sound convincing. 

Pearl stared at her not saying anything before slowly turning away and left the diamond who she loved dearly alone. Pearl sighed annoyed, honestly how could she forget her own children’s day of birth?! Than again Pearl did raise both boys when they were born while Pink was thrown into the tower. Pearl smiled wistfully as she couldn’t believe that both boys were growing into two young mature diamonds. She couldn’t have been more proud. 

Pink Diamond sighed, she didn’t know what she could do now and perked up, maybe she could see Yellow and Blue. Surely they weren’t too busy. No Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond always had time for their special and favorite and beloved diamond of all. So off the youngest diamond went venturing off into the golden halls where Yellow Diamond resided in and approached a huge golden door with two topaz guards guarding it. They saluted the pink gem and allowed her to enter . Pink Diamond grinned nervously. Even though Yellow Diamond was unhappy with her starting a rebellion against her a self and faking her own shattering she was still never the less happy to see that she was home. 

The tiny diamond walked in and what she didn’t expect to see her oldest son Stephen talking to her. By the looks of things Pink could tell that Yellow was enjoying their conversation. Pink wondered what they were talking about and snuck closer to hers in what both of them were saying. 

“So, your drop ships have been doing well on earth.” Yellow said calmly. 

Stephen nodded . “Yes everything’s been running perfectly just as I said it would.” He stated calmly. 

Yellow Diamond chuckled. 

“Well Stephen you are indeed a man of your word as you put it. I guess there really was nothing for me to worry about.” Yellow said putting a closed fist under her jaw and stared calmly at Pink’s oldest son. 

Steohen chuckled and shook his head before replying. 

“Of course there wasn’t, I’m not like Pink after all.” He said an undertone if venom lacing his mother’s name. 

“Unlike my mother I take pride in knowing that I am expanding more gems to Homeworld’s empire. While also making sure that I can preserve earth as well.” He said. 

Pink visibly flinched when hearing her name come off in such a venomous manner from her eldest son's mouth. Pink rubbed her arm. It was true she did cause her two boys a lot of trouble. If it wasn’t a gem who wanted to have them shattered or far worse it would often having them wanting to take their anger out of them simply because they were Pink’s sons and sometimes other gems might mistake them for her too. Which wasn’t goo either for both boys. Some of the crystal gems were bad enough to threaten both Steven and Stephen’s lives. Pink Diamond sighed perhaps this must be why her elk fest son disliked her so much ,because he was getting sick of having to deal with her messes. 

Once Stephen had bit Yellow Diamond goodbye and walked out of the room Pink Diamond called out to Yellow. 

“Yellow!” She called jumping up and floating before gently and gradually landing on one of Yellow Diamond’s hand rests of her thrown. 

Yellow Diamond looked at Pink before ordering her Pearl to put up the communication hub for her. 

“I didn’t think you’d come see me today. What brings you here Pink?” Yellow asks. 

Pink Diamond in all honestly had so much to ask. What were they talking about, what could have made Yellow so interested in her son's conversation unlike hers. She decided to ask. 

“What were you two talking about?” Pink asked Yellow. 

Yellow Diamond arched a brow 

“We were discussing the drop ships from earth. Why do you ask?” Yellow Diamond asked her. 

Pink Diamond looked away.

“N-no reason. Just curious.” She said nervously . 

“If you're wondering how well the earth’s organic matter is I can tell you it’s just fine.” Yellow Diamond stated to Pink. 

“Oh,” Pink Diamond said sheepishly. 

Yellow Diamond stared at the pink gem and wondered what else she might want. 

“Is there anything else you’d like to know?” Yellow said seemingly bored with their conversation already. 

Pink Diamond looked at the yellow monarch and looked doEn and shook her head. 

“No. Thank you Yellow.” Pink said, beginning to leave. 

The small pink gem stared at the yellow authority gem but kept walking. Maybe she could try and see Blue Diamond.


	3. A Childish  Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys wow a third chapter already of this story. I wanna keep things short by saying thank you for Any comments and kudos as I appreciate it and I hope you all enjoy the story so far. :3 I did a comment mentioning if Stephen and Steven would be described a little more and Yes they will be described in the story so for those who are reading enjoy.

Pink Diamond hurried out turning to Yellow Diamond who had turned away to begin doing her diamond duties that Pink herself was unable to do. The pink gem scuffed turning away and proceeded to go down a beautiful blue hall full of many shades of blue and opened a crystal blue door to see her youngest son Steven Universe with Blue Diamond. Pink Diamond listened in on their conversation about mated to stay hidden. 

“Thank you for coming Steven.” Blue’s voice said softly. 

Steven stared up at her and smiled kindly at the blue giant woman. His work sweet universe charm smile inherited by his beloved father Greg Universe could warm up any room. Pink Diamond frowned. Leaving Greg like that on earth with little to no warning with his children none less was something Pink Diamond wasn’t proud of. Still the young diamond had to move forward. Pink listens to what the two were talking about with each other . 

“Of course Blue, what do you need?” Steven asked. 

Blue Diamond smiled. “Well it’s about earth I’m worried 5hat something might happen to both of you.” Are you two certain you wish to proceed with what you and your brother spoke about.” Blue Diamond. 

Steven stared at the emotional diamond and smiled. 

“Yes Stephen and I want to do whatever we can for the corrupted gems on earth and want to prevent the cluster from doing anything catastrophic to earth so I personally believe we should try and get started in that as soon as possible.” Steven told her. 

Blue Diamond sighed softly and smiled smiled sweetly at the much smaller diamond. 

“You’re so much like your mother.” Blue hummed. 

Steven smiled but shook his head. 

“No, I wanna be something better. I wanna help all the gems my mother hurt.” Steven said. 

Pink winced at the word hurt. She didn’t hurt anyone and if she did she didn’t mean too. The smallest diamond stared as Steven and Blue talked about the upcoming ball and how much she wanted everything to be perfect. 

Steven chuckled. 

“I’m sure whatever it might be we’ll both like it.” Steven said. 

Blue Diamond stared down at the diamond hybrid and hummed so softly . 

“I’m glad to hear that,” she said softly. 

The blue monarch turned to see her pearl who had bowed and saluted her. 

“My diamond you are needed for a three o clock meeting.” The blue soft spoken pearl said. 

Blue Diamond sighed and began getting up. She gave Steven one last smile though. 

“I’ll see you both tonight.” She said calmly. 

“Alright.” Steven answered, smiling back, getting out of the big pool and drying himself off with the help of Pearl. 

Pink Diamond watched as the blue woman got out of her chamber and the small pink diamond approached her. 

“Oh Pink. I’m so happy to see you, but I’m afraid I have a meeting to attend to. I’m sure we’ll be able to talk later though.” Blue Diamond said. 

“Oh. Yes I’ll talk to you later.” Pink Diamond said trying. It sounds so disappointed. 

The blue gem looked at the much smaller diamond and turned away from her. Her blue pearl following close behind. Pink Diamond sighed. The diamond seemed busy p, but that was normal around here they were all busy with their diamond duties . Pink had no diamond duties….at all they wer all given away. 

To her sons. 

Now as much as Pink Diamond didn’t want to admit it she was happy that she no longer worried about earth being destroyed . How beet she no longer had no duties anymore and despite being treated like a diamond Pink still felt as though the others didn’t see her as a diamond but rather the same childish trouble making silly gem that she uses t be. Pink scowled, but she was nothing of what she use to be. 

She had changed. 

This wasn’t fair Pink had changed and she knew it. 

Pink Diamond sighed as she walked down the hall and stopped watching as her two sons walked down the hall together towards White Diamond’s chambers. Pink figures not to go since she never had a good history with the much taller diamond but the curious kept prying at her to follow them and the pink gem caved following both of her bits inside while hiding behind a white pillar undetected by her two sons . Pink peeled out of her hiding spot and stared up at White Diamond who easily towered over all three diamonds. Pink shuttered not liking how uncanny her smile could be but still Pink continued to listen. 

“Hello boys. I’m so glad that both of you could make it.” White Diamond said in her sickly sweet voice .

Stephen seemed unfazed while the youngest Steven shifted nervously 

“I just wanted to tell both of you how proud I am that you both have been doing a wonderful job on earth.” White said calmly. 

The two boys smiled but it was Stephen who spoke knowing very well that Steven was nervous around the much taller diamond. 

“Thank you White, it hasn’t been easy but we have been working very hard on trying to fix the damage Pink has caused.” Stephen said. 

Pink frowned not liking the passive aggressive words that her eldest son had said. 

“Yes, I’m certain there were many unfortunate things you two had to clean up.” White Diamond said. 

Pink watched on. 

“Well I wanted to tell you two that I’ll be giving you a gift for your birthday but I won’t say what it is. I don’t wanna spoil the surprise.” White stated calmly. 

Pink Diamond stated wondering what White meant, what did she mean when she said surprise gift? 

“Can we get a hint?” Steven asked. 

Stephen snorted, turning to face his brother, chuckling a little. White smiled, chuckling alongside both brothers loving both of them equally. Stephen was smart, cunning and hard working, very mature and had a good strategy in fighting colonizing. He was everything White diamond hoped Pink would be. A complete diamond . He was patient and like his youngest brother was also considerate however he did have some tiny problem despite that he was. A strong willed and powerful diamond Stephen sometimes often felt embarrassed about showing his emotions. 

He didn’t mind being goofy or comforting his brother but when other gems saw him he just felt so embarrassed for a strange reason. Steven found it funny and cute in a way. On the other hand however Steven was a complete polar opposite, he was sweet, compassionate and an overall joy to the diamonds. He was just a sweet and charming young boy and any gem would fall for his universe charm he was just an overall sweet and caring person. They were both diamonds, very mature when it called for it but would goof around time to time which had its charm. However neither Diamond was to be trifled with despite Stephen being as calm and composed as he was it was often suggested that no one anger him. He already had an authority status but his aura at times could seem intimidating and angering the oldest diamond out of the two was nothing short of horrifying. 

The same thing goes for Steven. Even if he was just as patent and compassionate he was still not to be underestimated as he too could be unforgiving just as his brother could be. However it was Stephen to be more feared when angry as Steven was more of a slow fuse than Stephen was. Pink Diamond watched as the tallest diamond chuckled laughing softly 

“I’m afraid I cannot as it would run the surprise.” White Diamond explained. 

“Told ya,” Stephen nudged Steven who chucked softly. 

“Worth a shot.” Steven laughed softly., 

White Diamond smiled. “Well I assure you two will be leaving them. I’ll see you two later tonight, for now farewell and enjoy the rest of your evening.” White Diamond said. 

The two nodded, bidding the white gem goodbye and leaving her domaine. However Pink Diamond stayed without being spotted crept out of her hiding spot. 

“Hello starlight, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” White Diamond cooed. 

Pink Diamond cringed, looking away from White. 

“You said you had a surprise for Steven and Stephen right?” Pink asked. 

“Yes that’s eight. I assume either Yellow or Blue told you.” White said calmly. 

Pink paused but nodded. 

“I see. Well Blue has been getting antsy about their birthday. She just can’t help but feel excited for them both.” White said humming dreamily. 

“What’s the gift?” Pink asked. 

“A new colony.” White Diamond announced proudly. 

“What?!” Pink Diamond cried. 

“Not to worry Pink it has no humans and not many organic life but enough to sustain gem-.” White was quickly interrupted by Pink. 

“It’s not that.” Pink said. 

White stared at her confused for a brief moment. 

“What is it?” White asked. 

Pink looked down trembling...in rage. She couldn’t believe it another colony White was giving them..Giving! A colony to her sons while Oink had to beg, beg for her own colony while her two sons who were much much younger were given a colony. She had to beg and beg for the diamonds to allow her to get a colony of her own but now her two sons who were here had more power than she ever had. She was thousands and thousands of years old but those two were just tiny sprouts and yet they would be given another colony as a gift. 

“Why!” Pink Diamond asked.

“Beg your pardon?. White Diamond asked. 

“Why would you be giving them another colony!” Pink Diamond exclaimed. 

White Diamond stared at the small pink diamond, unfazed by her outburst and narrowed her eyes. 

“I think you know very well why I’m giving them another colony Pink, they have done nothing but cleaned up the mess you dumped on them after your attempt to rise up against us. You started a war against yourself and failed to colonize your own planet not only that Blue wept upon hearing your supposed death causing half of Homeworld to mourn in her suffering.” White said sternly

Pink looked down 

“And then we find out that your pregnant with twins ! No, I made the right decision when I gave them earth and I’ll be making another good decision by giving them another colony. . ” White Diamond said coldly

The small gem clenched her fists. She was fuming with rage. 

“You still think I’m a childish gem!” Pink shouted. 

White narrowed her eyes again looking rather unamused. 

“After that little game you pulled I haven’t changed my viewpoint   
about you.” The tallest diamond said. 

Pink Diamond gritted her teeth. She was just so angry right now. 

. “So you respect two humans who are practically children more than me?” Pink Diamond asked. 

White Diamond scowled unpleased when she heard that . 

“Pink it be best if you held your tongue, those humans your recalling were your geo children and they may be young but they woke extremely hard just as much as the rest of us. You haven’t done anything of the sort to be a diamond. ” White Diamond said. . 

“Your nothing but a child and that was why you lost your colony and your power as a diamond. You are unfit to have such high authority and make big decisions that might affect the vast majority of Homeworld gem lives. Be lucky we haven’t destroyed that planet already.” White Diamond hissed. 

Pink Diamond turned away enraged. She couldn’t believe this. This just wasn’t fair. Not only had she lost her colony but she had lost her pearl and her power as a diamond. None of the diamonds had seen her as a child...right? It had to be just White. Pink Diamond felt she needed to go talk to both Yellow and Blue Diamond. 

Without saying a word the small diamond hurried out of the room still angry with White Diamond she had to see Blue straight away. Luckily Blue Diamond was out of her meeting so it seemed like the perfect time to talk to her. 

“Blue. I need to speak with you.” Pink Diamond said walking ho towards the much bigger blue gem of the diamond authority. 

Blue Diamond turned and smiled down at Pink. 

“Pink. Is something wrong?” She asked. 

“No, ...I actually needed to talk to you about something.” Pink Diamond said. 

Blue Diamond smiled. “Of course what is it?” She asked. 

Pink Diamond pauses not sure how to start this off. 

“Well I heard from White that my two sons were going to receive a gift and.” Pink paused again . 

“Pink what’s the matter!” Blue Diamond asked softly. 

Pink Diamond sucked in a breath and looked up at Blue Diamond. 

“Stephen and Steven are going to be given another colony and they didn’t even have to ask White,” Pink Diamond said. 

Blue Diamond frowned. “Pink.” She began sounding a little disappointed. 

Oh no. 

“Pink those two have been working so hard they’ve even taken the liberty to make sure organic life is spared and if harmed would be correctly and fixed properly. If anything they deserve to have one.” Blue Diamond said calmly to the angry small diamond. 

Pink stomped her foot. “No! That’s not fair! I have been doing just as much as them! Or I would have if I had any diamond duties.of my own!” Pink Diamond shouted. 

“What’s all this noise?” Yellow Diamond asked strolling up and stopped in front of both the blue and pink gems. 

“Pink is upset about the gift?” Blue answered softly to Yellow. 

“Why? Those two have worked hard to deserve such a gift. I don’t see why they shouldn’t have gotten it sooner.” Yellow Diamond replied. 

Pink stared at the yellow gem shocked. 

“Are you two serious?! You would really want two children running a colony! I’m far older than both of them!” Pink shouted. 

“Even if you are Pink we don’t trust you to have a colony on your own. You could get hurt.” Blue Diamond said sounding worried. 

“And after that little stunt you pulled with the rebellion and war I think it’s best if you don't have a colony at all.” Yellow Diamond added. 

Pink growled and flared at the Yellow gem. 

“How are you! I’m a diamond too! I am just as important as you and Blue !” Pink Diamond screamed. 

“Pink please.” Blue Diamond said softly trying to calm the now angry diamond . 

Pink shook her head. “I have nothing Indo t even have diamond duties you and Yellow still,look down on me like I’m still a child!” Pink Diamond cried. 

Blue Diamond stared at the much smaller diamond, tears gathering in her eyes as she seemed upset that Pink was so angry. Yellow on the other hand looked furious upset that Pink would have such audacity to yell at both of them like that. 

“Then why don’t you stop acting like a child and maybe then we’d consider it.” Yellow replied coldly. 

Pink grated at the two before storming off, side was angry at all three diamonds; they still thought all this time that she was still a childish gem. They couldn’t see that she was just as good as a diamond as they were. 

Blue Diamond watched with teary eyes as Pink Diamond stormed off obviously angry. Yellow sighed. 

“Blue please the tears. Enough with the tears. She’ll get over it.” Yellow said 

Blue Diamond wiped her wet eyes and nodded. “Alright I hope she isn’t too upset.” She sighed softly. 

Pink Diamond had stormed off away from Blue and Yellow Diamond She couldn’t believe they still saw her as a weak childish gem. She wasn’t weak, she wasn’t weak at all, not one bit. Pink Diamond looked around where she was she hadn’t been paying attention. The pink monarch looked around and sighed. She really shouldn’t do that. Warping around without knowing where to truly go. Pink could see the rotting trees, the dead plants, the crumbling pillars, the withered flowers and the colorless garden. Pink Diamond friend her pink diamond eyes narrowing. 

“Great,” she muttered, 

“M-my Diamond. W-welcome...ba-back.” 

Pink Diamond turned to see her pathetic friend still standing there. Looking pitiful and helpless. Oh there she was her supposed best friend that was made for her. To entertain and make her happy, only for her to simply get boring and degrading. Pink Diamond clenched her firsts. Oh Spinel was just annoying. It was like the diamonds were trying to pacify her with such a degrading toy. Pink Diamond stared at the small gem standing in the garden before her and frowned. .


	4. A Verbal attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more than 2000 words I’m so happy with how long I made this, :3 Thank you for anyone who had been patient enough wih this story and thank you for any Kudos or comments as I always enjoy to hear what you guys think of it.

“M-my Diamond m-May I move n-now.” Spinel asked her voice coming off as a whine. 

Pink Diamond glared down at her pathetic excuse for a best friend. She was so clingy and needy always looking for either attention or affection like a lovesick parasite. Pink hated how she would make so much noise, how she would talk and move all about while her pink shoes squealed obnoxiously. How annoying her high pitched sugary sweet her voice was . She was a walking representation of everything Pink Diamond hated. The much taller gem began to approach the much smaller pitiful Spinel who was so happy to see her again. The small spinel looked up speaking to her diamond once again . 

“M-my Diamond pl-please may I-I.” Spinel stopped by the voice of her diamond interrupting her mind sentence. 

“Spinel, stop asking me that. I’ll tell you when.” Pink Diamond said firmly. 

It proved useless as Spinel could no longer be patient. 

“B-but my d-diamond.” Spinel begged as she shook a little. 

Pink pinched the bridge of her nose as her patience was wearing thin. 

“Spinel not-“

“M-my Diwmond please i-it hur-hurts.” Spinel stuttered begging her diamond to allow her to move again. 

Pink Diamond had enough she didn’t know why but her patience was long gone now and something in her just snapped. She couldn’t take it anymore. She had just had it up to here with Spinel. Her whining voice begging to move once more her wanting attention and wanting to constantly play all day, she was just an annoying, degrading useless gem. She was just being a huge waste of space. An annoying, disgusting, pitiful, disgraceful, stupid, naive, pathetic, gem she was. 

Without warning Pink slapped the small gem causing her to fall to the gold garden ground. Pink looked down at the small pink gem eyes glaring at her full of nothing but hatred and anger. This gem, this useless, annoying, boring, week, stupid toy was just always reminding her of of all of her insecurities and failures. All of her immaturity and everything the diamonds saw in her. A week mindless childish gem. 

It wasn’t fair! Spinel always made her feel less than a diamond, she had made Pink feel like a first emerged gem fresh out of the kindergarden. It was humiliating and degrading. Pink gritted her teeth as she kicked the small gem while down earning a pained yelp from her. . 

Spinel didn’t know what happened. She had begged her diamond to allow her to move since she had been standing still for six thousand years. Spinel was desperate to move again, however when Pink Diamond smacked her hard across the face sending her crashing down to the cold unforgiving garden floor Spinel's vision blurred for a few minutes and her cheek stung painfully. . Spinel,looked up eyes beginning to blur heavily with tears . She tried to stare up at her diamond but yelped when she felt a painful jab to her side when she was kicked without mercy. 

“H-hack!” She coughed holding herself a little while she heard her diamond yelling at her. 

“Just shut up already! I’m so sick of hearing your non stop whining! I’m tired of you always wanting to play stupid games! “ Pink Diamond screamed, yanking one of Spinel’s heart buns and hitting the poor gem again before dropping her back down onto the ground again with a soft thud. Spinel sat there both shocked and shaken by what just happened and watched as her diamond had stroked off heading to the warp pad. 

Pink Diamond who was finally gone had given the small pink gem the open opportunity to whimper and finally weep softly in the dying garden alone. Her soft weeping eventually turned into audible crying. Spinoe didn’t mean too. She didn’t mean to make her diamond angry. Even if Pink was upset all she had gotten was a good yet firm scolding. Not this. She never had Pink Diamond struck her nor yell at her either. It was all really scary. Spinel sniffed trying to stop the flowing of tears from spilling down her face . Her cheeks hurt from her diamond hitting her Spinel hadn’t even known why her diamond had done what she did. The small young gem slowly stood up trying not to cry all over again. 

Pink Diamond sighed when she stepped off the warp pad and walked down the pink crystal hall y til she reached her bedroom. The door closed behind her and the small pink diamond flopped on her bed exhausted. She had been hearing rumors that Stephen was thinking that she should since he had deemed it more appropriate since there were three diamonds to a room and with her moved to another room they both could haves extra space but Pink knew that he just wanted her gone and out of his sight. 

“Little brat,” she hissed. 

Pink Diamond couldn’t believe that her own son had disliked her to such a degree, she had given birth to him and this was the thanks she got. Pink sighed heading out and looking for Pearl. However the young mother had ran into someone else. Her youngest son . 

Steven Universe. 

The young boy looked up at her and despite the fact that he didn’t have diamond eyes like hers he had the ones that belonged to his father Greg Universe . Pink couldn’t look at his eyes for too long and that caused the small diamond hybrid to shift nervously. 

“Oh...mom I.” He started trying not to stumble over his words. 

Pink Diamond gave him a weak smile Ana’s tries to say something but was quickly interrupted by her eldest son. 

“Steven.” Came Stephen’s calm yet authority like voice. 

Steven turned to face his brother who was a couple inches taller than him . The much younger diamond hybrid smiled happy to see him. 

“Stephen. You’ve finished with your meeting?” Steven asked. 

Stephen chuckled. but nodded. 

“Someone had to do it.” He laughed passive aggressively mentioning his mother again with her fusilier to do so. 

The pink monarch looked at him and forced a smile on her face. 

“Well I’m happy your meeting went well.” She said calmly to him. 

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Right .” He stated flatly. 

Steven stood there not knowing what to say to either of them. 

“I have another meeting within the next hour, so far right now I’m free.” He said calmly. 

Steven grinned. “That’s great..” he chimed. 

“I know. C’mon I gotta show you something..” he said calmly leading Steven away from Pink Diamond and the the young diamond could do nothing as her elides sin took her youngest diamond away from her. 

Pink frowned, did he honestly not want Steven to talk to her? That wasn’t right! She was his mother! Did he too see her as nothing more than a child? That was just disrespectful. Pink Diamond inhaled and gritted her teeth, she couldn’t believe her own son was treating her with such disrespect. Pink Diamond looked away and thought that maybe she could talk to her beloved Pearl. The smallest diamond authority walked around the halls in search of her Pearl , however she didn’t have much luck. Pink sighed and decided to find her other Pearl. Her original Pearl. Maybe she wasn’t too busy. 

Despite the fact that Pink had broken her , it was completely by accident. It wasn’t her fault. Pink Diamond walked and looked around and caught sight that the pink bummed gem was with Stephen, and knew at this point both pearls were busy. Pink Diamond hugged pretty annoyed but didn’t Stephen say he was out? What could her original Pearl be doing with him while he was free? Pink shook her head as she ire that the boys birthday was approaching soon and pearl was helping out with preparations. 

Pink Diamond sighed she had no one. The young pink gem stormed off upset that both pearls had been taken from her by her two sons. She honestly had nothing to do, she really wanted some diamond duties but none of the diamonds would listen to her. 

It wasn’t fair! 

Pink growled, she was so frustrated. Maybe if she talked to them a little more they would reconsider. Pink Diamond sucked in a breath as she felt determined as she marched on towards Yellow Diamond’s chamber and the young pink diamond entered her room calmly. Then after an hour she was back out defeated and her tail between her legs. Yellow had told her after her rebellion that she was deemed unfit to run any duty saying that Stephen and Steven could handle it. When Pink Diamond went to Blue Diamond she had told her the same thing...well sort of. She had told Pink when she thought she was shattered , she thought she had lost her forever and that it was best that she stayed in the palace instead. There was no doubt in her mind that Blue Diamond was afraid to lose her again or have her shards being returned to her . 

So that was a complete no from Blue as well and with the verbal beating she had received from White Diamond it was a no browner that she shouldn’t go talking to her. However she still never got what she was looking for , it just felt horrible. Pink could only grut her teeth in frustration. 

She hated this. 

The feeling of powerlessness and the painful fact that the diamonds still treated her as a childish gem and this only seemed to upset her more. Pink Diamond had no control over anything and she was subjected to being treated as nothing more than a small whiny child , even her sons seemed to be getting far more respect than she could ever dream of. Pink was powerless and shook with rage…then she remembered something. She remembered how she would easily control a certain gem. There came a twisted smile creeping up on Pink Diamond’s lips . She hadn’t understand yet why she was smiling but she knew just how loyal Spinel was and just how pathetic and love stericken she was was with her. 

Pink Diamond smiled and began walking towards the warp pad grinning. 

She knew that she was going to be going to the garden a little more often and having so much fun playing her games eith her stupid toy Spinel. 

Pink Diamond smiled as she warped away with a bright flash of light towards the drying garden. 

Spinel sniffed, rubbing her injured cheek and couldn’t understand why her diamond had struck her so harshly….It hurt her. Spinel hiccuped feeling an oncoming wave of tears but gasped when she watched her diamond had come back Oh! Maybe she was coming back to apologize. Pink would sometimes do that when she had been too rough with Spinel when they played. Spinel stood there and watched as her beautiful diamond gracefully descended down the pink steps to her dead garden and the small pink gem couldn’t help but smile as Pink Diamond came closer to her and stopped a few feet from her. 

“M-my Diamond we-welcome back.” Spinel said happily her voice raspy and hoarse from not being in use. 

Pink Diamond roiled her eyes and stared down at Spinel. This gem was far too happy with her and Pink Diamond looked down at the much smaller pink Spinel who seemed so happy to have her diamond here despite what had happened earlier . Oh how stupid Spinel could be how foolish and how silly she could be. She really was desperate for any sort of attention and love . 

Pink Diamond stared her down and Spinel stopped smiling. 

“I-Is something wrong? M-my di-?” Spinel asked but stopped as Pink had cut her off mid sentence. 

The words that came from her Diamond’s lips were so cold and bitter coming off like venom and Spinel could only stare wondering why she was saying these horrible things. 

“You're a complete waste of space. I can’t believe the diamonds actually gave me a useless gem like you to me as a gift.. “ Pink Diamond hissed. 

Spinel stood there shocked to hear what her Diamond was saying. 

“You’re pretty stupid you know and your jokes aren’t all that funny . Your a terrible playmate . Just so annoying and needy.” Pink said without batting an eye. 

Spinel stared at her eyes wider as tears gathered in the corners of them she shook a little as she didn’t know why she was saying all of these mean things. 

“You’re the worst best friend ever, the absolute worst.” Pink Diamond told her coldly. 

Spinel could feel tears threatening to spill down her eyes. She couldn’t believe what her diamond was saying to her, what had she done to deserve this. 

“Your really are just a dumb toy not even good at entertaining me, what a pity I really thought you were something. I guess not.” Pink Diamond said bitterly . 

Pink stared down at the pitiful gem shaking and and on the verge of crying. Pink couldn’t help but smirk. Watching Spinel shake and tumble like that was golden. Pink Diamond couldn’t help but enjoy the look of shock and pain rattled on the small gem’s pink face. Pink continued on with her verbal torment on the poor small poor spinel. 

“You’re jokes and cartwheels always humiliated me, making me feel like a child. DomI look like a small weak child Spinel?” Pink Diamond said, looking down at the small gem her voice firm with authority. 

Spinel stood there unable to speak and Pink Diamond frowned as she grabbed at Sponel’s messy heart buns and pulled them much harder then she liked. Spinel whimpered. 

“Answer. Me.” Pink Diamond demeaned her voice was much colder than before. 

Spinel whimpered again, tears spilling down her eyes a little as she opened her mouth choking out an answer. 

“I-of course n-not my di-diamond.” Spinel stuttered out. 

Pink Diamond stared at her and let go of the hair that she had clutched . Spinel shook and trembled, not knowing why her diamond was so angry with her. Spinel looked down at her feet as she listened as her diamond spoke again. 

“Such a stupid toy. It takes you so long to get a simple answer out. How sad.” Pink hissed. 

Spinel didn’t dare look at her diamond and was shocked by all the mean things thrown her way, she sniffed trying to brush her terse away whole gently stroking the heart bun which was grabbed trying to ease her pain a little. She didn’t know why Pink Diamond was saying all of these things and the small spinel looked up only to regret doing so as she caught sight of how scary Pink looked. 

Pink Diamond looked angry, her diamond eyes narrowed with such a cold and emotionless display that shook Spinel doEn to her score. Spinel sucked in a breath through her nose, not wanting to cry as she listened to her diamond and continued to verbally abuse the young pink gem. 

“You are a horrible and useless pathetic toy.. I had a good reason to leave you alone here all by yourself.” Pink said bitterly. 

Spinel looked up at her and trembled. She didn’t know what to do or say. Was she being told these horrible things because this was her fault. That she had somehow deserved something like this? That maybe this was her doing and she was being punished for being such a horrible no good friend. Spinel whimpered again. Was she really that horrible to Pink? Spinel could only look down in shame. Spinel didn’t know truly why her diamond was doing this and before she could get an answer she watched as her diamond left on the warp pad. 

The small pink gem could only watch as her diamond had left her alone in the dying garden again, leaving her to think back on why she was giving such a verbal assault like that . Once her diamond was finally gone Spinel sniffed and buried her face in her hands and cried softly shaking and stuttering as she must've been one bad best friend to deserve something like that


	5. That angry face of hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far and as warned there are mentions of abuse so if you don’t wanna read this then don’t but as always don’t forget to leave a comment down below as I always enjoy to see what you guys think of it, enjoy the chapter

Pink Diamond when she had returned caught sight of her two sons which were talking and goofing around with one another. Pink simply stared. It was a sweet occurrence to behold even White had to admit it that it had its charm. The much taller pink gem watched as they talked and joked around. 

“I told you they would laugh at that.” Stephen mentioned. 

“I didn’t think demantoids liked dark humor.” Steven said. 

Stephen rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure half of them want to watch the world burn.” Stephen said. 

Steven stared a little awe stocked but snorted as he chuckled looking away. 

“Good to know.” He said jokingly. 

Stephen sighed calmly. 

“I’m happy to be done with my diamond duties.” He said. 

Steven looked at him and nodded and chuckled a little bit. 

“Same here, I can’t believe we sat there for an hour listening to certain gem cuts.” Steven said. 

Stephen shot his brother a look snorting as to surpass his laugh as he punched Steven playfully. 

“That’s how you make perfect gems you know.” He said. 

Steven gasped dramatically looking at his brother with shocked eyes. 

“No! You don’t say.” He said sarcastically. 

Stephen shoved his born teen away trying hard not to smile and laugh at that remark he received. Stephen turned away laughing softly first sounding calm and then sounding more carefree and wonderful to listen to. It didn’t take long as Steven laughed alongside with him having both young diamond hybrid’s laughing with each other. Once they had caught their breaths they chuckled and giggled walking down the hall towards the dining area where they normally eat then having a meeting with the other diamonds before going back to their room to sleep. 

Pink Diamond followed them trying to keep a calm face despite what happened in the garden and she sat down next to them on the table and watched the two young diamond princes being served their food for the evening. Pink had to admit the Pearls who were cooking their food we’re getting better and better at earth cuisine. While they all sat and ate Pink Diamond had caught Steven given her small glances as if wanting to talk to her but not sure of what he should say. Steven stared down at his food before blowing a couple bubbles into his drink which caught the attention of his brother who caught on seeing his other sibling looking rather down. 

“Steven what are you doing? Cut it out that’s gross.” Stephen said looking at him getting his younger brother's attention. 

Steven looked at him and simply ignored his brother's wishes, continuing to blow bubbles into his drink. Stephen looked at him seemingly slightly annoyed and spoke. 

“Steven, stop doing that. I as a diamond do not appreciate such noises during the hours in which we spend our time eating.” Stephen said trying to sound like a stuck up elite gem. 

This caused Steven to laugh a little causing him also to choke on the water he was drinking. Stephen smiled having him right where he wanted. 

“I simply cannot withstand such noise as I eat Steven. It isn’t above my status as a diamond.” Stephen said, throwing a dramatic hand over his face for more effect as he kept up his charade with his brother.   
“As a diamond so pretty and punctual as I, that noise simply won’t do. Allow me to show you how it’s done.” He said. 

Steven watched as his brother took his straw blowing into his cup and watched as so many bubbles erupted from the cup as well as the most silliest noise coming from it which had caused Steven to snort causing water to come out of his mouth and nose leading the young diamond prince choking while laughing. Stephen stared at his brother and smirked. 

“And that’s what you get for blowing bubbles around yours truly.” He said. 

Steven laughed coughing up a little bit of water as he nudged his brother for causing him to choke and look rather silly. Pink couldn’t help but chuckle at the display too and as they finished their dinner it seemed like the real fun was just beginning. Pink Diamond followed towards a large room where all the diamonds were sitting down on their thrones awaiting for the three diamonds. 

“I’m happy you two are able to join us.” White Diamond said. 

Stephen smiled. 

“Thank you for having us White.” He said calmly. 

Pink rolled her eyes, she personally felt like Stephen respected Whitebthen he did his own mother. Pink frowned. She wondered if that would have changed if she had taken care of them when they were much younger. Pink snapped out of her daze as Blue Diamond spoke up. 

“I hope that the kindergarden is doing well and all of the amethysts have emerged well.” She said. 

Stephen looked at the blue woman and nodded . 

“Yes they all emerged perfectly. I’m happy we could reuse that kindergarten again, though I think we should expand a little bit and get more gems.” Stephen said. 

The blue monarch smiled. 

“Well I don’t see a problem with that considering it’s both your colony.” Yellow said. 

Stephen smiled. 

Pink Diamond stared at her son feeling a strong pang of jealousy as the two diamonds praised her two sons for what they accomplished. They were halfway through their meeting, it was so terribly boring but all reports had to be made and the young gem had to listen. 

“Well with that I think that will conclude this-; YellowDiamond paused as Blue reminded the yellow gem what she almost forgot. 

“Yellow, their birthday.” Blue Diamond said in a hushed whisper. 

“Oh! Yes, I almost forgot. We’re proud to announce that you two will be celebrating your sixteenth birthday.” The yellow monarch said. 

The two twins turned to each other and grinned. 

“I almost forgot about that.” Steven said. 

“Can’t believe it’s coming up around the corner already.” Stephen said to his brother. 

White Diamond stood up as she clasped her hands staring down at the two young boys. 

“Since this is such a big event for you two I shall grant you your request to allow other gems other than the elite gems to join the ball and as asked prior you may ask the crystal gems as well.” White stated calmly. 

Pink Diamond turned her attention to what White had said and was flabbergasted, if she had ever thought of allowing gems that were not of high status the diamonds would have put a stop to it before she even uttered a word about it. Again they were treating them far better than her and the worst of all gems who she had lied and hurt would be coming to their own birthday. She wanted to be happy about this because there would be more gems other than jades, sapphires and other elite gems. 

Yet part of her knew the consequences of the crystal gems seeing her.The thing that bothered her the most was what made White decide on a decision like this. Pink Diamond just had to ask. 

“White, what made you decide on something like this?” The pink woman asked. 

White Diamond looked at Pink and smiled. 

“Why Steven changed my mind about it.” White said. 

Pink Diamond looked at her, she may have thought Stephen would do something like this but never thought Steven would do something like that. She wanted to know why he wanted the crystal gems to come. She’ll have to ask him later, for now she walked with her two sons to their room , it was unnervingly quiet than again Stephen always made her feel unwelcomed. Finally when they made it to their room Steven flipped onto his bed and sighing in contact at how soft his bed was. 

Stephen however sat beside him as they shared a bed with each other though Stephen didn’t mind it but he honestly wanted his bed now as well as his mother out of their room. Sides, they did a lot more than she did, so it o oh made sense to him that they get the room and it seemed fitting enough since they cleaned up half of her mess. Stephen sighed brushing those annoying feelings aside and when both boys were in their pajamas Pink decided to speak. 

“Well that was a pretty boring meeting huh.” She joked. 

Stephen stared back at her side, glancing at her as if to tell her she hadn’t listened to anything, a simple thing that wasn’t hard. He looked away and got in bed laying down after closing the pink curtains to their canopy bed. Steven had already fallen asleep from the meeting and so the only one who was up was her. Pink Diamond sighed, laying back down trying to think why Steven wanted to invite the crystal gems? She kept thinking and thinking , had Steen truly changed White’s mind. Than again she was taking quite the liking so much so in fact she seemed far more liniment than before. 

It just didn’t seem gaur, why was White allowing them so much….so much. 

Freedom. 

Pink didn’t understand and the feeling of frustrations and bitterness lingered inside her gem. Even White seemed to be respecting them far more than her. That alone seemed to infuriate her, two sons who were younger than her still considered children were getting far more respect than she was. They were getting far more attention and respect and admiration. Pink Diamond scowled trying hard not to think about it too much but as time went by Pink found her mind wandering into something much more...strange. She remembered how much Spinel shook and how much she whimpered and cried. 

Pink almost wished, she stayed to watch her cry more. It served that useless gem right. She was so needy and pathetic always trying to crack jokes while the elite gems stare at her eyeing her and whispering to one another before giggling softly then snapping back into their diamond salute, however Pink Diamond needed to know what they were gossiping about it just bothered her to see them talking knowing well what they might be talking about while Spinel was happily and blissfully unaware of what they were saying of her. 

“Stupid toy.” Pink muttered bitterly. 

She wondered what her dumb friend would think if she just cut all her pink hair or would cut her in other places, maybe even force her to do some dangerous stuff for her selfish desires in hopes of winning her affection. Pink snorted. She knew how desperate Spinel was for attention. So she would do anything Pink told her to and if any questions or protest there would be punishment to pay. Maybe she might force Spinel to ingest so,etching horrible thus shattering from the inside out. What a sight that would be. For now Pink Diamond would sleep with a smile for tomorrow was a bright and new day. Another day where she would visit the garden where her stupid toy awaits for her. 

Pink Diamond closed her eyes as she slept peacefully through the night as if her horrid thoughts were nothing to fret over. Once it was time to get up Pink opened one eye to see Stephen turning off his alarm clock while Steven was yawning and stretching. Pink Diamond sat up smiling at her two sons. 

“Good morning you two,” she did, sounding cherry as she usually did. 

Stephen side glanced at her, not saying anything while Steven smiled, waving at her. 

“Morning.” He said. 

Pink smiled and watched as her youngest son head into their shared bathroom and listened to both boys. 

“Stephen, I need to brush my teeth.” Steven said. 

“So do I?” Stephen answered back. 

“Could you please move a little?” Steven asked. 

“No I cannot.” Stephen replied. 

Steven frowned. 

“Seriously, just move a little.” Steven said, gently nudging his brother a little. 

“Steven I personally cannot move.” Stephen said. 

“You literally have all that room.” Steven gets used to the other side of the sink which looked to be where his mother’s belongings sat. Stephen took one look and made a face of disgust. 

“Like I said I can’t move.” He stared calmly. 

Steven looked at him and frowned not in the mood for his brother acting like this. He began nudging him over and Stephen stared at his brother as if offended. 

“Excuse you, do not push me.” She said. 

“Then would you kindly move a little.” Steven asked. 

“No.” Stephen said. 

Steven stared at his brother and within the time spans of three point two seconds it was a pushing match. 

“Stephen seriously!” Steven groaned knowing that he was probably doing this to get a reaction out of Steven. 

“What do you mean seriously? Quit pushing!” Stephen said. 

“Then move over.” Steven said looking at his older twin annoyed. 

Pink Diamond stood up and stared at her two sons. She would break this up before they actually got into a physical fight with each other. 

“Hey you two that’s enough, break it up.” Pink Diamond said. 

Stephen snapped his head towards her direction, eyes flaring with this hatred and his face looked like he was done with her existence. The words he hissed out were both equally as shocking, 

“Fuck off!” He growled. 

Steven flinched at the word and stared at his brother a little shocked. Even Pink Diamond was taken aback by his language. Stephen had only swore when he was incredibly angry or irritated with someone. It was just out of habit that it happened. Normally he was careful with his words but now he didn’t seem to care as it was directed to someone who he absolutely hated. Stephen sighed slowly and looked at Steven with much calmer eyes, he sensed that he scared his younger twin. An apology was in order but not to his mother. 

“I’m sorry Steven. I’m not mad at you.” He said calmly. 

Steven looked at his older brother and seemed relieved that he wasn’t angry with him. If there was one thing Steven didn’t like it was fights or getting into fights. Besides he cared about his brother and they were both close so getting the other angry may be something they do but they always made up in the end. However Steven wasn’t expecting Stephen to snap at their mom like that. Steven watched as his brother placed his toothbrush down and grabbed his bath towel before glaring at Pink Diamond one last time. How dare she, thinking she could all of a sudden speak to them like they were kids. He may have expected something like that from Pearl which would be fine since she had raised them….

Not Pink Diamond. 

Pearl had far more motherly authority than Pink Diamond could ever have. While she was being placed into the tower after being captured during her fake war and supported death Pearl was forced to care for both human children. Stephen couldn’t imagine what Pearl had to endure. Through the miserable days of a war that meant nothing only to be dragged back to a world she so desperately tried to escape only to be fooled by their mother to come with her and forced back into a servant role. Stephen gritted his teeth. Honestly how selfish do you have to be in order to do something like that. 

Pearl could’ve easily been shattered or worse, she would’ve been suited best on earth. Then maybe she wouldn’t look so miserable here. Stephen sighed he should really get out and allow Steven to take his shower now. 

Pink Diamond stood there in complete shock. Did that actually happen? Did Stephen really say that to her? The pink gem clenched her firsts, she couldn’t believe he would have the gall to say that to her and in front of Steven no less. Pink Diamond turned away and proceeded to walk down the hall, she needed to get away from this room. Besides she wanted to go somewhere else and try to relive her anger somewhere else. 

She knew the perfect place. 

Pink Diamond walked down the pink crystal hallway and ignored all looks from passing gems nearby; they could tell that the pink monarch was in a foul mood. Pink Diamond strolled over to the warp pad and didn’t even look back as she warped away towards the rotting garden. When she finally made it there Spinel stood at the same spot and when her big doll-like eyes caught sight of her diamond she smiled. Happy to listen. Happy to play. Spinel loved her diamond, she loved her so much it hurt...so...why did she look so angry? 

Spinel could feel something creeping up inside but couldn’t recognize the feeling of….dread. She could only watch on in fear as as her diamond came towards her the sight alone made Spinel's body tremble with terror as Pink sped walked towards her direction and by the look of things it appeared that Pink was angry with Spinel. 

Very, very, very angry. 

Spinel wanted to run away but she was given an order and she watched with scared eyes as Pink raised her fist and the small young gem knew what was to come next….Spinel just wished she braved for it sooner. 

The brute force of the punch had once again caused the poor small gem to fall onto the cold and dead floor of the garden. When she tried to get up her her head was pounding and her vision was blurring...wait….her...her eye she couldn’t….open her left eye. Spinel struggled to get up but she simply sat up holding her injured eye while the other filled with tears. It hurt….it hurt a lot. 

“M-my eye.” Spinel stuttered teras pooling out of her one good eye as she shook from terror, 

Spinel turned to see her diamond staring down at her with the coldest look she could possibly possess. Spinel shuttered not understanding why her diamond was so angry with her, what could she have done to deserve this? She must’ve deserved something like this...she must’ve been terrible to deserve a punishment like this...but what could it be? Spinel hadn’t had a clue what it could be the small gem figured that she must’ve done something wrong. Spinel meekly looked up and helped when she kicked while down. 

The poor gem sat up again spitting out blood and looking at her diamond with scared eyes. Her lip was bruised by the painful kick and was most likely bleeding because of that 

“You’re such a worthless gem. Why were you ever given to me. Your Whitney and humiliate me not to mention make me look like a fool .” Pink snarled at her grabbing her hair causing a small cry from the scared pink smaller gem. 

Pink slapped the small gem harshly before dropping her to the ground but not before blowing another kick and stomping on her not caring how much she cried or yelped in pain. Spinel shuttered and whimpered as she held her head shaking and weeping softly. Yet it seemed as if her torment was far from over. 

“Your such a baby.” Pink Diamond spat. 

Spinel didn’t say anything as she sniffed pitifully, everything hurt her head was pounding and her eye was throbbing. Yet hearing her diamond saying those horrible things far worse than any physical pain she was feeling. Spinel sniffed opening her mouth in an attempt to utter an apology to her beloved diamond. She was such a horrible gem She mist have been so bad to deserve this. 

“I-I’m Sorry.” She whimpered. 

“Your apologies mean nothing to me.” Pink Diamond said bitterly. 

Spinel looked down, unable to gaze at her powerful superior. 

“I’m glad I left you here.” Pink hissed harshly at her. 

Spinel’s eyes widened in tears, spilling down her one good eye and dripping down her chin she could even feel the other injured eye watering with tears as well. All those years...all those horrid years of crying, heart ache, loneliness and bitter solitude and her Diamond was glad she was placed here. All those years of horrid nightmares and hallucinations of the mist scariest things she ever thought to see and Pink was fine with the fact that she was placed in the rotting garden for six thousand years. Spinel felt something boil inside her. 

Anger. 

She just couldn’t believe that her friend would do something like that. She didn’t want to believe it was true. 

“No!” Spinel shouted 

Your...your w-wro-Aah!” Spinel cried. 

There came a harsh slap sound echoing across the dead garden as well as a soft thud. Spinel held her injured cheek sniffling again, her anger had come as fast as it had left and now she was feeling only shame for her outburst towards her diamond. Her beloved beautiful diamond, what was she thinking?! She didn’t dare turn around and look at her Diamond’s angry face, instead she listened to what Pink Diamond said next. 

“You're lucky I can tolerate you. Otherwise I would have shattered you on the spot. Know your place Spinel.” Pink Diamond said looking down at her toy with disgust. 

Spinel didn’t look up at Pink Diamond; she just listened as her diamond made it up the pink stairs and warped away from the dying garden. Once she was gone Spinel wept all alone in the rotting garden. Her Diamond’s words echoed in her mind, she should truly know better than that indeed. Yelling at her diamond like that she was just a spinel she was nothing special but to yell at her diamond like that truly a sad sight to behold. Guilt and shamed riddled the poor small gem who sobbed pitifully in her hands. 

Pink Diamond grunted when she got off of the warp pad dusting herself off from being in the garden. How dare she, how dare that stupid little toy Spinel yell at her like that. Hadn’t she known anything?! Pink Diamond frowned, narrowing her eyes. She would have to teach that annoying pink runt a more….severe lesson. Pink could only grin as she began thinking of all the fun and disturbing and obviously violent ways to “punish” her so called friend Spinel. 

In the mist of dreaming Pink hadn’t realized her original pink pearl was coming up to her. 

“My Diamond, Steven Universe would like to speak to you.” Pink Pearl said. 

Pink Diamond snapped out of her daze and stared at the thin pink gem. Her son Steven wanted to speak to her? Pink couldn’t help but smile, Steven was such a good boy. It had been awhile since she had last spoken to him. The pink monarch grinned feeling her once foul mood fade away. She followed her original pearl down the pink crystal hall towards where Steven’s location was. There stood two amethysts guards by the door at each side. They stepped aside when they saw the mother of the two diamond princes and made way for her. Pink slowly entered the room but turned her head when she saw that Pink Pearl hadn’t moved from the doorway. Before Pink Diamond could ask why she wasn’t coming with her the pink thin gem answered for her. 

“Steven instructed that I wait outside, he mentioned that it was family stuff.” Pink Pearl answered. 

Pink Diamond frowned. Oh no, she wasn’t mentioning what happened early this morning was she? Without any control over her original pearl or any say Pink Diamond watched helplessly as the pearl turned away to complete another task. Pink Diamond sighed as she looked back into the room and began entering deeper into the room. When the much bigger pink gem saw where her sons were she tried to smile in an attempt to ease the tension despite the fact that Stephen gave her harsh death glares. 

“You wanted to see me Steven?” Pink spike, 

Steven nodded. 

“I did. It’s about what happened this morning.” He said. 

Pink Diamond nodded. “I see.” She said. 

Steven cleared his throat. 

“Stephen would like to apologize to you for what he said.” Steven said. 

Pink Diamond looked at Stephen then back at Steven. As much as she lived him there was one thing that she knew she couldn’t believe it was that Stephen would apologize. Pink Diamond knew that for certain and by the look on Stephen’s face it was far from what he wanted to do. 

“Stephen.” Steven muttered trying to motion his brother to apologize to their mother but instead of apologizing he looked at his brother with a bored expression. 

“Stephen Cmon.” Steven urged. 

“Sorry.” Came a nonchalant response from the eldest diamond twin. 

“Stephen, like you mean it.” Steven told his brother. 

“But I don't mean it.” Stephen said bluntly. 

Steven stared at him. 

“Y-you don’t mean tha-

“I do.” Stephen interrupted. 

Steven looked down as Pink Diamond looked away. 

“I didn’t regret what I said to her.” He stated calmly. 

“Stephen!” Steven scolded. “That was completely uncalled for.” 

Stephen shot his brother a cold glare. 

“And I suppose causing a huge war as well as casualties and corruption for many gems who were caught in the Diamond’s blast is just as uncalled for. So again I repeat I do not in any way shape and form regret what I said. 

Steven looked away; he didn’t know what to say he was just as stunned as Pink was. 

“Steven if that’s all you called me in for I'm going to excuse myself, I have a three o clock meeting and I don’t wanna waste anymore time that I already have.” Stephen said his cold eyes glaring holes into his mother. 

Steven looked at his older brother and then stared down at his feet, it was true though the things he mentioned and Steven didn’t know what to say p. The young diamond hybrid got up from where he was as this meeting obviously didn’t go anyway and he was needed somewhere else, he followed Pearl out of the room when she mentioned that the amethyst were soon to emerge. Once the two boys were gone Pink sighed heavily as she was now alone and her once cherry mood was now long gone.


End file.
